


American Pastime

by exultantStardust (mintsaway)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Kiss cam, M/M, PWP, baseball games, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/exultantStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider came to a baseball game to get wasted, but hey, sucking dick's cool too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> Vriska and Feferi aren't explicit characters but I tried to imply it was them? Idk I didn't do very well but it's Vriska and Feferi.

Baseball, the American Pastime; or as Dave saw it, an excuse to get wasted by himself without looking like a sad sack alone in a bar. The teams no one liked were easy to get tickets for, and pretty damn cheap too, as long as you knew the right people. Move sections every once in a while, and at least pretend to watch the game and you’re home free; drink as much as you want no one gives a shit. It also came with the added bonus of not getting looks from nosy bartenders.

 That being said tonight was a slow night for Dave. He was only on his second beer, which was definitely a record for him at this point of the game. Hell he hadn’t even figured out which section he should move to next. Not the next one over, he liked to mix things up every once in a while.

He allowed himself a moment to glance around at the people sitting near him as he finished his drink, eyes falling to rest on the man seated next to him. He was alone, if the way he hadn’t moved or spoken to anyone since the start of the game was anything to go by, and he hadn’t had anything to drink all night. Almost admirable, Dave thought to himself. He didn’t know many people who’d pass up the opportunity to drink shitty beer at a sports game. He also seemed to be genuinely paying attention to the game, though he didn’t look incredibly interested.

 He was incredibly attractive, and Dave found himself taking advantage of the fact that his eyes were focused on the field in order to stare at him. _Idle examination_ , he corrected his thoughts half-heartedly. The man had sharp cheekbones and a jaw you could sharpen knives on framed by what Dave could only describe as jet-black sex hair. He also had pretty blue eyes that were almost covered by his glasses from Dave’s angle, which he thought was just goddamn unfair.

 Dave was snapped out of his (not)trance by a loud cheer going up around the stadium, and an embarrassed expression overtaking the man’s face. He shifted his gaze to the large screen on the other side of the stadium, almost surprised to see the man next to him and the woman on his other side up for kiss cam. He didn’t know those things even existed anymore. He could see the woman, a dark skinned girl with long hair, blush and look away, while the man made an ‘X’ with his arms. Dave leaned forward a bit to see a woman just out of range of the camera, presumably the woman’s girlfriend, glaring at the man. But the camera wasn’t going to change until the man kissed someone; obvious by the way he was poised in the middle of the shot. Dave shrugged and leaned over the arm of his seat to kiss the man himself. He was the only other person in frame after all.

 The kiss was perhaps a bit more forceful than it needed to be, and admittedly more than the standard kiss cam peck. Though in Dave’s defense he wasn’t the one who started moving his lips first, and he certainly wasn’t the one who opened his mouth first. Dave pulled back just enough to speak against the man’s lips.

 “Might wanna go somewhere a little more private kissing like that,” he mumbled. “There are children about,” he added with a smirk, hoping his lame attempt at a joke would work.

 He could feel the blush on the other man’s cheeks when he shrugged, moving to stand up. Dave could see the longhaired woman’s girlfriend grinning at him as he stood up, sharp teeth flashing under the stadium lights. She winked when he met her eyes, and he shot a smirk in response before turning to make his way out of the aisle to the stairs. A woman sitting near them frowned at them as they passed. Dave simply grabbed the man’s hand pointedly, leading him up the steps.

 The game had reached the point at which nearly everyone was in their seats watching, so it wasn’t difficult to make their way down a few more levels. Dave led the man to the most private place in the stadium he knew of, a bathroom with a door heavier than lead that people rarely used where he went to vomit on nights he had entirely too much to drink.

Dave shoved at the door for a few moments before the man moved to help him push it open. Dave had him against the wall between the grimy mirror and the paper towel dispenser before the door shut, but before he could get back to shoving his tongue down the stranger’s throat someone came out of the stall. Dave sighed in irritation as the person took their good goddamn time washing their hands before they finally left.

 As soon as their feet were out the door Dave was back to his attempts at sucking the man’s face off. The moment the man opened his lips Dave’s tongue was in his mouth, tracing everything it could reach. He tasted like old cigarette smoke and grape candy, and Dave felt like he couldn’t get enough.

 The man had one hand tugging at Dave’s belt loops and one running over his neck like it was a map. Dave’s own hands were both busy rubbing idle circles into the man’s hipbones. Jesus the bone structure alone on this man could make Dave melt.

Eventually Dave moved on to kiss his way down the man’s magnificent jaw, biting softly where his neck began. Dave could practically feel the man moan, low and muffled through tongue, teeth, and barely closed lips. Dave decided then that he wanted to hear that sound until the man’s throat went raw from making it.

 “John,” the man breathed out. “My name’s John.”

 Dave paused to glance up at him. “Dave,” he replied, before continuing on to suck hickeys down John’s neck.

 John bit back a gasp when Dave began mouthing his collarbones through his shirt. “Shit Dave,” he mumbled, and the way his name dropped from John’s tongue damn near had Dave on his knees right then.

 Before Dave had a chance to do anything else John’s mouth was on his again, and the hand at his waist had pulled him so close he could feel the curves of John’s muscles through his clothes. God he wanted to feel all of him.

 John moaned into his mouth when Dave rolled his hips forward, and he could swear he’d felt the brunet shiver. He pushed their bodies apart just enough for his hands to get at John’s fly, tugging lightly as he mumbled “May I?” into the man’s lips. John nodded as much as he could without breaking the kiss.

 Dave pushed his hand past John’s jeans and into his boxers, ghosting his fingers along his erection. John made a sound in the back of his throat, and attempted to pull Dave closer.

 Dave ran his fingers down the length of it a few more times before pulling away entirely.

 “What are you—” John began as Dave pulled away, cutting himself off when the blond dropped to his knees. Before he could say anything else Dave’s hand was in his pants again, pulling at his clothes until they settled around his thighs.

 Dave took his dick in his hand, leaning forward to run his tongue along the underside. From this angle he could see the brunet’s eyelashes flutter as he took the tip in his mouth, and hear clearly the groans slipping through his lips. _That has to be fucking illegal_ , Dave thought as he watched John’s eyelashes brush his cheeks while his eyes closed. (Dave would know; he dated the law once.)

"Fuck,” John mumbled, voice breathy. Dave could practically feel him resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. He pulled off his cock with a wet noise and pressed wet kisses along the length. He could hear John whine low in his throat, and Jesus Dave could listen to this man all night.

Dave wrapped his lips around the head of John’s cock again, taking in as much of it as he could. He moaned as the tip rubbed against the back of his throat, and bobbed his head again.

“Fuck, _Dave,”_ By this point John’s legs were trembling, and Dave repositioned his hands so that one of them was clenched in John’s shirt, and the other was stroking what little of John’s dick his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Shit, Dave, I’m gonna—” John was cut off by another moan, a shiver running up his spine as he came in Dave’s mouth. 

When Dave pulled off again he had cum dripping from his chin, running down his neck, and coating the inside of his mouth.

 “You’re really good at that,” John said as Dave wiped his face clean, trying to ignore the way he licked the cum off his fingers.

“So I’ve been told,” Dave replied, tacking a “thanks,” on as an after thought.

“Do you want me to like, repay you or something?” John asked as he pulled his pants back up. Dave shrugged.

“You sure?” He asked again. He paused before pulling a scrap of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Dave. Dave eyed the paper before shoving it into his own pocket.

“You normally walk around with your number in your pocket, ready to give to any pretty guy who sucks your dick?” Dave asked casually.

“Nah, got stood up earlier,” John replied, and something in Dave sank. He couldn’t image anyone standing up this beauty of a man. “Anyway, call me. I’m sure we could work out some payback.”

Dave pulled the door to the bathroom open, and Dave couldn’t help thinking he could learn to like the American Pastime.

           

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like seven fucking hours to write this. 
> 
> It takes me so long to write porn during the day I swear. 
> 
> (Based off this post: http://hita-lia.tumblr.com/post/110199224970)


End file.
